A number of motorized drum processors for photographic films and papers have been described in the prior art. Typically, such processors include a drum or cylindrical reel for holding film or paper, a curved trough for holding processing solutions, a light-tight housing, a motor to drive the drum, and means for introducing and withdrawing processing solutions. Once loaded, many units can be operated in normal room light, but they must be loaded in the dark. This requirement limits the usefulness of the units, especially to amateur or small-volume users who may not have ready access to a photographic darkroom. One prior art processor requires that the operator remain in attendance during the entire processing period, which, of course, is inconvenient. Representative prior art processors are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 903,052; 3,698,307; 3,703,860; 3,856,395; and 3,938,171.